Love Will Be Reborn
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: Erik finds a small child on the streets. He takes her in, but will Gustave get jealous because of her?


(Erik's POV)

I watched as my fingers brushed gently against my piano. I couldn't play, because if I did I would just think of Christine. It has been two mouths since Christine's...passing. Gustave said he was okay, but I knew he was heart broken.

I sighed, "I miss you Christine..." I got up from my piano and walked to the door. I put a note on the door for Gustave when he comes home form school

I walked out and cool fall air hit my face. I started to walk around and look at the sights. When I turned the corner I heard crying down an alleyway. I looked down it and saw a little girl, no older then six, crying. She was covered in dirt and was in rags. She was cowering in fear.

"Sweetheart..." I whispered. She saw me and cowered even more. "It's okay...I'm here...I won't hurt you..." She looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

H-hi m-mister..." She whispered. I helped her up and me and her started walking home. "A-are you m-mister Y...? I-If you a-are I'm s-sorry about Christine..." I looked at her and saw she was sad.

"Thank you sweetheart..." I said softly. She smiled at me and I gasped. _This girl reminds me of Christine..._I quickly shook that thought out of my mind. _She's just a child! I can't compare this child to her!_

"Are you okay...?" She asked. I nodded as she didn't believe me. I sighed, "I'm just missing Christine...That's all..." She nodded and held my hand.

I look at her. She isn't afraid of me and that's a first. Christine and Gustave were, but she isn't. "Mister...? Why do you wear a mask?"

I looked at her shocked. I brought her into my house and locked the door and closed the blinds. "Do you really wanna see?" She nodded. I stroked her hair and took my mask off.

She gasped and I closed my eyes, ready for her to run away screaming. She put her hand on my deformed side of my face. I was shocked and opened my eyes.

"Your face...It's...different..." She said. I put my hand over hers and tears formed in my eyes. She isn't afraid. She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you for taking me in, Mister Y..." I nodded and hugged her back.

"Y-you're welcome...What is your name...?" I asked.

"Emily."

I nodded and hugged her. "That's a beautiful name..." She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you..." Tears fell for her eyes and she smiled at me. I heard a knock on the door. I put my mask back on and wiped the tears from my eyes.

I opened the door and saw Gustave. "Hello Gustave, how was your day at school?" He smiled and hugged me.

"It was wonderful, father!" He cheered. I nodded. He looked past me and saw Emily. "Who is this girl, father?"

"This is Emily. I found her on the streets." He looked at me. Emily smiled shyly.

"H-hello..."

"Father? How do you know she won't be scared or is dangerous?!" Gustave asked. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Because I showed her my face." He gasped. Emily nodded and looked down at her bare feet. Gustave looked at her.

"She wasn't afraid?! But father! She could be and not show it! I don't trust her!" I looked at him. I took Emily's hand and showed him that she was harmless.

"She was left behind from her parents...She was like me...Unwanted...Unloved..." I said. She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"M-mommy said...I was a m-mistake..." She fell on her knees, "D-d-daddy said I should die...!" I wrapped my arms around her. Gustave looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

"I...I'm s-sorry...I d-didn't know..." He said. I smiled and hugged them both. This is what a true family should act like.

I took them to the dining table and gave them tea and cookies. "Hope you like it, Emily." She nodded and her and Gustave started to eat.

"Thank you, Mister Y!" She cheered. I smiled and took a sip of my tea.

(Emily's POV)

I ate the cookie Mister Y gave me. It was yummy! When I was finished the maids took me to the tub. They undressed me and put me in the tub.

The water was cold. I shivered as they put this sweet, pink liquid in my hair. It smelled like strawberries! Yummy! Suddenly, she poured water on my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She smiled and dried my hair. She put a towel around me and took me to a room. She put a dress on me and it was a baby blue with some green in it.

"You look pretty, miss!" She said and took my hand and showed me to Mister Y and his son. What was his name again...? Gooseave? Yeah! That's it!

"You look wonderful, Emily!" Mr. Y said. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Do you like it, Gooseave?" Gooeave blushed.

"My name is Gustave!" He said blushing.

"That's what I said."

Mr. Y laughed softly and Goosave blushed.

(Gustave's POV)

I watched Emily and father hug each other. I glared at her as tears formed in my eyes. She's taking father from me. I felt father ruffle my hair.

He brought me into the hug and hugged us both. "Don't worry, Gustave. I didn't forget you." I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I love you guys..." I said softly. They smiled and we went to eat dinner. I saw father smiling at us and I asked him why.

"Because...I was thinking of adopting Emily..." I smiled and nodded. Emily looked at him confused.

"Ah...dop...ting...?" Emily asked, "What's that?" Me and father laughed.

"It's when an adult takes a kid who doesn't have parents and make him or her their child." Father explained. She nodded.

"YAY! Mr. Y is gonna be my daddy!" She cheered. Me and father laughed.

(Erik's POV)

Emily cheered that I was gonna be her father and I smiled. _She's finally gonna have a family..._I smiled happily.

"I'm gonna have a daddy!" She cheered. Me and Gustave laughed and her silliness.

"The adoption is final tomorrow," I said, "Emily will finally be apart of our family!" They smiled and cheered.

...

I put Gustave in his room and kissed his forehead. I made Emily a bed on the couch and I kissed her on her forehead. She smiled, "I love you, daddy..." I smiled and stroked her hair. I nodded and left.

I went to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

**Finally! I'm done with my "Love Never Dies" fanfic! YES! I hope you like Emily! She's a sweet girl, isn't she?! *laughs* I love this play! I hate the London production one...They stink...Anywho, I hope you like this! Here is the preview to the next chappie!**

**Preview: _Emily has gone missing and Erik nor Gustave can find her! When they find her at the place where Christine died Erik has to face his past when Meg Giry come back!_**

**See you next time on_ "Love will Be Reborn"!_**

**_-_ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
